


Plus One

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everybody knows, M/M, Mary Lives, Mary Ships It, Mary knows, Post-Season/Series 12, Supportive Bobby, Supportive Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Jack opens the portal for Mary and Alternate Bobby comes through with her knowing a few things about Dean and Castiel's relationship.





	Plus One

When Jack opened the portal to get Mary back, he didn’t expect for someone in the netherworld to cross over with her. A burly man, bearded and armed, followed before the portal closed. Jack was prepared to fight but Castiel grabbed his shoulder to calm him.

 

“No, son. He’s a friend. At least he was on this side. It’s good to see you, Bobby.”

 

The older man looked on in amazement. “I thought you were done for. Lucifer bragged about killing you. Mary said she lost one of her boys…”

 

Mary rushed into Castiel’s arms and she kissed his cheek. “You made it!”

 

“Not entirely, Mary. Lucifer succeeded, although temporarily. I don’t wish to speak of my time...away.”

 

She nodded at him with sad eyes. She understood. Mary wasn’t comfortable discussing her own death either. “Who is this young man?” she changed the subject.

 

“This is Jack. All grown up.”

 

“Jack?”

 

“I remember your voice. You were with my mother before she...she died.” Jack could be powerful one moment then shy and innocent the next. He was a lot like Castiel when he first came to the Winchesters.

 

“So you’re the kid Lucifer thinks he’s gonna use to bring Armageddon?” Bobby eyed the young man.

 

“Lucifer may have sired me but Castiel is my father,” he stood up straight as he answered. 

 

Bobby looked at Mary. “Well, congratulations Grandma.”

 

“Robert!” she scolded.

 

Castiel and Jack simultaneously tilted their heads and squinted in confusion.

 

“The angel’s your son-in-law, ain’t he?” Bobby pointed out. “Family don’t end with blood. His kid is Dean’s kid.”

 

Castiel’s phone vibrated and he excused himself to answer it. “Yes, it worked. We’re both fine. I couldn’t call immediately. Something unexpected happened. Bobby crossed over with her. Yes, Dean. The portal closed before anything else got out. We’re headed to the hotel now. Love you, too.” He may have mumbled the last part. 

 

“Mary, Dean and I never disclosed the nature of our relationship to you. How did you know?”

 

Mary smiled and placed her palm on his cheek. “Honey, a mother always knows. I just figured you’d tell me when you were ready.”

 

Cas’ shoulders slumped like a huge weight had been lifted from them. He embraced Mary again. He looked to Bobby. “Our Bobby, he would have accepted us without hesitation. If you have any reservations please express them to me now. I couldn’t bear to see Dean hurt again.”

 

Bobby clamped a hand firmly on Castiel’s shoulder. “Son, the world I was in...love was hard to find and even harder to hold onto. You love that boy with all you got, ya hear me?”

 

“Thank you, Bobby. I know you aren’t him but that means a lot to me. Now, Dean and Sam are eager to be reunited with their mother. Shall we go?” Cas blinked back a few tears.

 

Jack sat up front with his father, Mary and Bobby in the back of the ‘borrowed’ sedan. Cas drove them to the small motel where Sam and Dean were waiting by the Impala. Mary just stood and her boys came to throw their arms around her. Dean fought the urge to hug the man who looked like his father figure.

 

“I’m glad you crossed over. It ain’t paradise but it’s better than hell on earth,” Dean extended his hand.

 

Bobby took it and returned a firm handshake. “The way Mary talked about her boys...well I figured this way I’d be on the winning team.”

 

Cas walked up and took Dean’s hand. Dean turned to him and offered a soft, “Thank you.” Cas leaned in for a kiss and Dean kissed back before he realized they had an audience. 

“Dean, they know.”

 

Dean looked at Bobby and then his mother. “You know?”

 

“Son, any idjit with workin’ eyes can see the way you looked at him when we pulled up.” Bobby assured him in his gruff manner. “And your mom went on and on about losing her son-in-law and how worried she was about you carryin’ on a widower.”

 

“Mom?” Dean squeaked out.

 

“Dean, I knew when you stepped between him and the gun then said he was an angel. I couldn’t have hurt him but your instinct was to take a bullet for him. Then I noticed all the little looks and the silent conversations. You reminded me of me and John. Especially the bickering. I had you pegged as an old married couple from the get go.”

 

“Wow. I...we’re that obvious?” Dean saw his brother roll his eyes and nod emphatically. “And you, Jack?”

 

“I saw his love for you even before I was born. I looked to you as a father figure in his absence.” The young man chimed in. 

 

“Hey, how ‘bout we break out the beers and get to work on this Asmodeus problem?” Sam changed the subject much to Dean’s relief.

  
Dean gave his other half a quick peck. “Let’s get to work.”


End file.
